Light
by aprilrosequartz
Summary: There was a magician, who loved to do tricks and liked to prank people, as well was devilishly handsome. Then there was a detective, who loved mysteries and puzzles, as well was devilishly handsome. Interestingly, they had the same face yet had an opposite personality. After all, opposite attraction is attractive. (One-shots/AU's) Main: KaiShin
1. Mating Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own anything.**

 **Warning: Wrong grammars/misspelled words.**

 **A/N: THIS IS AN ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA DYNAMICS FIC! Basically, an alpha is the leader of the pack. It's the highest rank between the two, as alphas are all super strong so they could protect their pack. They will most likely go into rut whenever they sense an omega is in heat nearby. Alphas are likely to be mated with omegas. Betas, they control the mood inside the pack. They do not go into rut, and they do not go into heat as well. Yet they had the strongest sense of smell and is the 2nd rank between the two. Betas are likely to be mated with Betas. Omegas, they are the breeders of the pack. Whether their sex is male or female, they both get pregnant. They go into heat soon after their sixteenth birthday. Omegas are likely to be mated with Alphas. Although, anyone had their rights to mate someone else. Even if they are betas, they can mate either alphas or omegas. The same thing with the other two.**

 **I may be wrong, but this was what I have learned so far. I probably missed somethings, so don't hesitate to tell me. These were all stock knowledge.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Kaito Kuroba was an alpha, his father was as well. Actually, mostly in his bloodline were alphas. His mother was a beta, and both of his parents met at the mating ceremony. They were quite a pair.

This was the night where everyone would find their mate, their lover who they would spend with for the rest of their lives. Luckily, it was the perfect night for Kaito to find his mate. It could be anyone, the place was so crowded after all. Across the distance was the forest, where the omegas would get a few hours for a head start to run, while alphas and betas wait until the signal was given, that was the time when the chase begins.

Unfortunate for those who were already in a relationship and hadn't met at the ceremony, unless they were really lucky that the one they love were truly their mate. It was a must for everyone, who hadn't have a mate yet, to participate, it was the tradition. All they had to rely on when finding their mate, where their instincts. When they couldn't find their mate during the event, it was either they didn't have a mate, or their mate already have their own.

At first, Kaito had thought being paired with Aoko was a good idea. They were childhood friends after all. Soon after, when he reached highschool, he realized, he didn't love her the way a person does to their lover. Yet, he only view Aoko as a friend, and a sister. And he had no doubt Aoko also view Kaito as a friend. She was an omega, they had participated together in this event, and both had wish each other the best of luck in looking for their mate.

More people had gathered around the area, they were several tents as well. Luckily, it wasn't a full moon until next month so Kaito didn't had to be Kaitou KID tonight and miss the ceremony. The magician was about to head towards the area where the other alphas were gathered when suddenly Kaito felt a strange urged when his nose picked up on a scent, and made his instincts rise. The smell was of honey, cinnamon, vanilla, and lilac. It was an alluring aroma.

The omegas were called to present in front to be ready, it was finally starting. Kaito could feel his hands clenched, eager to move and find that alluring scent. He had never felt anything like this before.

After several minutes, the first gunshot was heard as the omegas burst out running into the woods. The thief scanned the crowd but failed to spot them. His inner wolf was _craving_ for that honey, cinnamon, vanilla, and lilac scent. It would take a couple of hours until the alphas and betas were given the signal to chase out the omegas.

Kaito could feel his inner wolf growling.

Two hours later, the second gunshot was heard, and the magician used all his speed to run first into the forest. His adrenaline was going haywire, and Kaito wanted to howl due to his excitement. He snarled when an alpha ran at the same direction he was going, there were gritted teeth when suddenly, the other alpha changed directions. Kaito sighed at that.

Running over rocks, logs, and bushes, he could feel that the scent was nearby. It was intoxicating. _'Was this what dad felt when he chased after mom?'_ The forest was dark, but Kaito had no problem seeing.

Soon, he could hear a pair of running footsteps before him. Strangely, this all felt so familiar. Like that time all those heists, the adrenaline rush, the excitement of being chased. Although right now, he was the one chasing someone.

The teen was fast, Kaito was sure, probably used to running like him. But Kaito was much faster.

The thief growled and tackled the teen onto the ground, he grabbed the stranger's wrist and pinned them down, as Kaito hovered behind the omega, leaving no place for escape. The omega started to squirm below him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay.." He nuzzled his nose into the side of the person's soft hair. This was _his_ mate. The teen froze at Kaito's gentle words and gesture, as he shifted the omega to look at him, he was shocked when he saw striking blue eyes. Before anyone could react, he bit into the neck for a claiming bite, earning him a startled scream, blood pouring from where the bite was made. The omega started to feel weak before those beautiful sapphire eyes fluttered closed. Kaito licked the blood off before kissing the teen's neck.

"You are mine tentei-kun."

xX • • • Xx

As Kaito walked back to the camp, with his mate asleep in his arms. He had frowned when the teen was lighter than most teenagers, had the detective been eating? As if on cue, his mate started to regain consciousness, as he looked up at Kaito.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

The bite was still clearly visible on his neck. "I'm okay." The detective asked to be put down, as Kaito did. He then appeared a red rose in a puff of blue smoke. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, it's nice to meet you."

The teen took the rose with amused eyes before looking at him. "I'm Kudo Shinichi, a detective. It's nice to meet you too." He smiled at Kaito, and dang it, he loved it when Shinichi smiled.

They continued to walk back to camp, with their hands holding.

"It took a while for you to find where I was." Shinichi twirled the rose in his hand, alphas were much faster and quicker, to find their mate it would have taken at least half an hour, given they had a head start.

"Another Alpha was in the way when I was looking for you, he went to a different direction after I snapped at him, I didn't want you taken from me."

The detective felt warm all inside and heat rushed to his face.

"Well I'm glad it was you who found me."

Kaito loved the way his mate blushed and the warmth of his mate's hands. He really wanted to kiss the detective right there, right now. But they had a party to attend, after the chase, everyone were to celebrate for finding their mate, those who didn't had to participate again next year.

When they reached the camp, Kaito was relieved, but mostly annoyed. Relieved that Aoko had found a mate, annoyed because it was Hakuba.

"Of all people, why him?!"

* * *

 **End**

 **A/N: That's all, thank you for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. Trapped From The Storm

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Detective Conan, nor Magic Kaito.**

 **Warning: I am not perfect, therefore you may find some errors while you read this story. I do not regret anything.**

* * *

Trapped From The Storm

The antidote Haibara had given him worked really well, however, it wasn't perfect. Well, since Shinichi had stuck being a child for the last 3 years, the ability to grow taller ceased. The shrunken-scientist had said it was one of its side effects, thus the Heisei-Holmes was in the same height forever. Ran told him she was going to be taller than him, the detective just laughed at the impossibility, he earned a glare from her at that. Shinichi told her about his secret, of course. Before Haibara had given the antidote, he made sure to get the Black Organization behind bars, he didn't do it alone.

Ran was upset when he first told her, she was so upset she didn't talked to him for a year. He had been telling her his reasons, his apologies to her, and never did a day had passed when he wasn't standing outside her house. It worked out, obviously, but it was never the same as before. Before Shinichi had become Conan, he and Ran could speak to each other freely. Now, it was more awkward. They still hang out as friends, but there was a wall that was never there before to block their comfort with each another. Shinichi knew Ran had moved on, and begrudgingly, he had too. Their friendship had grown distant, and even if his feelings for her came back, Ran's wouldn't.

Tonight, Shinichi was personally invited to investigate the murder case at the mountains. Winter had come, and the snow wasn't shy to reveal it's coldness to everyone in Japan. The owner of the hotel told the detective that his costumer's family members would dissappear at night, then their bodies would appear at the woods the next week, with the absence of their organs in their bodies. Based on the families', the victims went out for a smoke, went back to grab what they left in the car, and looked for a signal for their devices. Before they went back inside the building, they were already taken away. The owner would find tracks of blood on the snow in the morning. The kidnapping was smooth, making sure that no one could hear the victim's scream for help, and their weren't that much disturbance in the area for the kidnapping to be more than 1 person. The Heisei-Holmes had guessed right when he saw Yuuto-san, one of the guests in the hotel, went out for a smoke when a shadowed man slowly appeared from the bushes, and dragged the businessman from behind and into the darkness. The man had thrashed violently, screams muffled by the culprit's hand. Shinichi had told inspector Megure before jumping out of the window from the third floor, and landed on top of a pile of hay before dashing into the woods while Megure shouted for him.

The case was unheard of from the people who weren't a part of the operation, the culprit didn't know the police would come. It was that, or he was so desperate to kill another person, that there was no choice but to do it while in their presence. That was what Shinichi had to find out.

The detective panted as he ran through the snow, pale face flushed and his lips chapped. Shinichi had to find them really soon, more snow were piling up from the ground, and there was the possibility of a storm. The footprints he had been following was quickly being covered by the snow, it would be a matter of time before they completely dissappeared. Every time the detective exhaled, his breath would come out of puff of clouds, it was getting colder.

"Crap." The Heisei-Holmes narrowed his eyes. There were no more footprints, they were completely hidden. This wasn't good. The wind wasn't friendly as it violently blew cold wind into the forest, the snow was also making his vision blurry, there was nothing to see there anymore. His eyes searched around, for something, anything. Finally, he spotted something from afar. Shinichi shivered as the wind blew on his face, not even the clothes he wore helped a bit. With much effort, he slowly walked forward, until the shadow from the distance formed into a cottage. It was better than nothing.

The Heisei-Holmes realized, his muscles were getting really heavy, he better get inside before he collapsed from exhaustion. For a split second, Shinichi was certain he saw a shadow peeked from one of the house's windows.

After making it to the door, he slowly pushed it open, leaving a creak at it's wake. The sound of boots echoed inside the house as Shinichi slowly walked in, there was nothing inside but wood. Out of the corner of his eyes, something shifted. He dodged the knife he was expecting and kicked the man's shin. The culprit screamed in pain and surprised, before aiming at Shinichi again.

"Die!"

Shinichi kept missing the man's knife.

"You can't dodge forever!" The man laughed maniacally. The door closed.

"I would appreciate it if you stop aiming your knife at him."

The man turned around and has his eyes widen.

"Kaitou KID?!"

Chink. The man fell down, unconscious. The Heisei-Holmes had his arm raised while his dart watch aimed at the thief.

"Decided to chase down murderers KID? Last time I check your attention was only on jewels."

KID grinned, standing between the only door of the house and the detective.

"You got it all wrong, meitantei. I only wanted what this man have in his pockets. I'm not a detective, you are."

"What makes you think I'm just going to let you escape?"

With a snap of his fingers and a puff of smoke, the culprit's jacket dissappeared from it's owner's body, as it appeared on the thief's hand without moving from his place.

"I'm sorry, meitantei, but you lost this round."

KID slowly froze when realization hit him. The Heisei-Holmes smirked.

"You're wrong KID."

The jacket fell down to the floor with a thump, and placed his gloved hands in his pockets casually.

"You're right. As you always are, meitantei. That's why I like you."

Shinichi slowly lowered his arm.

Silence.

"So, where is it?"

The detective looked at the thief like he was stupid. "You think I'm just going to tell you?"

It was so fast not even Shinichi had expected it. There was blur before KID's face was inches apart from his.

"Was that a challenge?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, and thanked the heavens the blush wasn't shown on his face. "You have five seconds to move your face away before I kick you in the shin."

"Hmm, it's not on you then."

Shinichi blushed when he realized the thief had just checked him. He aimed at the thief, who grinned and dodged all the detective's painful kicks.

"No, I don't have it."

They both knew they couldn't leave until the storm died down, they also needed to save their energy. Who knew how long they were going to be stuck in there. So Shinichi ignored the thief for the time being, and got Yuuto-san from the attic, who was unconscious. He wrapped him with some blankets he had found. He also wrapped the culprit with blankets too, with a rope tied around him. It was enough blankets for the both of them, except for Shinichi and KID.

The thief had found firewood, it wasn't much, but it would be enough to keep them warm for a little while. Shinichi sat beside the door, at his left side, was Yuuto-san, tucked warmly in his blankets. At the right, was the culprit. KID sat motionless in front of him, the only sound was the crinkling of the fire and the snow storm outside. The cottage was sturdy enough to stay in place from the violent wind.

Even with the fire, Shinichi was still shivering, but not visibly. And it got harder for him to stay awake. His eyes looked up at KID, who had his legs stretched out in front of him, staring blankly at the fire. The detective took a glance at it too, it was getting smaller. They had no more wood. There wasn't anything they could burn with.

A minute passed, and the only light in the house died down. Almost an instant, the room grew colder. It was pitch black. Silence. 10 minutes passed, Shinichi was shivering more now.

Footsteps could be heard, coming towards him, as the Heisei-Holmes felt something soft surround his shoulders. It was KID's cape.

"Oi, you don't have to–"

"If you say something and refused to let me help you, I will burn those blankets. Understood?"

Shinichi widen his eyes. The cape was warm, and really comfortable.

"Don't be stupid. You need this more than I do."

"I can practically hear your teeth chatter, meitantei. Don't be so stubborn and just wear it alright?"

Before the detective could protest again, the thief walked back to the other side and sat down.

Now Kaito was starting shiver. Well, as long as the detective stays warm. It was really so like of Kudo Shinichi to go after the culprit when there was a storm coming. KID had planned to get the jewel from Yuuto-san, but then he was kidnapped. Well, after he saw the detective went after the man, Kaito had to ran after him. The blankets he had with him, were being used by the two unconscious people. He really was going to burn the blankets if the detective refused.

A sigh and Kaito's head perked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He felt annoyed, was he going to give it back to him again?

"Hey, didn't I say you use it?"

"I know. I just thought it would be better if both of us didn't freeze to death."

Kaito was surprised when the detective sat beside him, their shoulders brushed, as Shinichi wrapped the both of them with his cape. He felt warmth on his face, and something else. He could feel the other shivering beside him, he was still cold.

"You're right, it is better."

He reluctantly placed an arm around the detective's shoulders. Even his neck was cold.

"KID?"

Kaito had thought he had done something wrong, and was about to put his arm back and apologized when the detective stopped him.

"Look, just.. just for tonight. Alright?"

He surveyed the detective for a moment, thinking if this was a joke or something. When silence only greeted him, he nodded. He was serious.

"No worries, meitantei. None of this happened at all."

He wrapped his arms around the form of the detective. _'He's really thin..'_ Kaito noticed.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it KID."

Meitantei was surely full of surprises tonight. "Don't mention it."

None of them said a word, 10 min later, the Heisei-Holmes was out like a light. Turns out, he was really exhausted. Kaito hummed a song he had remembered and slowly drifted into lala land. The detective was no longer shivering, and was just sleeping in the thief's arms.

"What were you thinking meitantei? Running into a snow storm."

He yawned then placed his chin on top of the detective's head. He smiled.

The feeling of him in his arms, was amazing. Kaito didn't know when these feelings grew, but he wanted this moment to last forever. Tomorrow, after the storm, they'll be back to their usual lives. However, Kaito wanted Shinichi in his life, as much as Kaito want to be in his too. But not yet, after everything is done, he can't let Shinichi involve in his mission. He already had his plate full, after putting the most dangerous organization behind bars, the detective deserved a break after everything.

Kaito intertwined his fingers with Shinichi's, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Someday.. I will tell you. I love you, Shinichi. In the meantime, wait for me."

The storm outside continued, however none of it's winds managed to come inside, as the theif joined the detective to sleep. Everyone was asleep, warm, and comfortable.


	3. 3rd Anniversary

**Disclaimer: The author does not own anything.**

 **3rd Anniversary**

* * *

The piece of paper in front of him was now full of plans Kaito had carefully organized. The lamp inside their room provide enough lighting for him to write, the windows closed to avoid any cold breeze coming in. They had made the right decision to rent this apartment, the noise of the busy city was far away, no disturbance.

With the swift of his hands, the paper dissappeared. The magician reached over to turn of the lights before joining his sleeping detective in the covers. Kaito wrapped his arms around his slender form and placed his chin on top of Shinichi's hair. They dreamt soundly that night.

As the sun began to rise and start a new day, the magician was the first to wake up. He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes before smiling and hugging his detective tightly, who mumbled something he couldn't clearly hear, still in the midst of dreaming. Kaito got dressed and prepared breakfast, it would be a while until Shinichi woke up for work.

The magician sprinkled some seasonings on the eggs before flipping the pancake from the other pan. He placed Shinichi's favorite coffee in the coffee machine before turning it on. Kaito began to place the perfect sunny side ups and delicious pancakes on the table, as the detective walked in at the same time. Blue eyes hinted with sleepiness in them.

"Mornin'.."

"Good morning."

He grabbed a cup of coffee on the way as he took a seat. The magician sat down and began to eat, he grinned behind his fork of pancakes as soon as his detective sighed in relief after a sip of his coffee.

They had been together for 2 years ever since Shinichi found out about his secret. I'll will be their 3rd anniversary next week, and Kaito had planned everything last night. He was certain Shinichi will be surprised by his gift.

—

It has been a week. Kaito stood outside of a building, waiting for his lover. He placed his hands in his pockets. Snow had started to fall in Japan, the streets filled with it, making the cars having trouble in getting through. The magician wore the scarf they had bought for each other, it was a couple's scarf, the other pair was with Shinichi.

The said detective was walking towards him from across the streets, the same white and red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"How's work?" Asked Kaito as soon as Shinichi was right beside him, they walked together down the street.

He smiled. "Everything seems fine. Nothing major happened."

"That's good news then."

Shinichi nodded. "How about you?"

Kaito grinned, like he had been waiting for that question all day. The detective gave him a look. "Does this have anything to do with Hakuba?"

"Don't worry, I didn't do it on purpose this time." He winked.

"What did you do?"

"Well, it was kind of his fault. I was in the middle of checking my doves for any sickness, when he came in with food. It's not like I can control them whenever I want to, so when my doves asked for it, he refused. They forced to take it from him instead. In the midst of it, he bumped into a shelf and bird feeds fell ontop of him. All of my doves attacked him."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The made it to their destination, they walked inside the building and took their coats off and gave it to a man standing by the door. He saw Shinichi widen his eyes. Right before them, was a stage. A sign that says "Happy 3rd Annual Anniversary". Their friends were there too. Talking and simply having a good time.

"I.. This is amazing."

Kaito held his hand. "Nothing as grand could ever explain how much you mean to me."

The Heisei-Holmes couldn't stop the smile and blush that hinted on his face. They enjoyed their day, having their friends around and even watched some movies from a projector.

Kaito stood up from his seat and went to grab a drink. Hakuba was leaning beside the table full of food.

"Kuroba."

"Hey Hakuba, glad of you to come."

"There's something you should know."

"Yeah?" Kaito placed his hands in the pocket of his pants.

"You didn't think you're the only one who planned a surprise, did you?"

The magician blinked. "You have?"

"Not me."

 _You're the one that never lets me sleep_

 _To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips_

Kaito widen his eyes, as he turned around. Shinichi was at the stage, both hands holding the microphone stand. What surprised him the most was his voice.. It sounded so nice, not his usual out of tune singing, but perfection.

 _You're the one that I can't wait to see_

 _With you here by my side I'm in ecstacy_

 _I am all alone without you_

 _My days are dark without a glimpse of you_

 _But now that you came into my life I feel complete_

 _The flowers bloom, my morning shines_

 _And I can see_

A pause.

 _Your love is like the sun, that lights up my whole world_

 _I feel the warmth inside_

 _Your love is like the river, that flows down through my veins_

 _I feel the chill inside_

Kaito felt himself smiling. His Shinichi, his tone deaf detective. No wonder his voice had been hoarse lately, he had been practicing. This was why he loved him, and no one could ever change that.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading.**


	4. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own anything.

A/N: I don't care if this wasn't posted on Valentine's Day, we all need KaiShin. And Shinichi is a female on this fic.

I'm still working on my grammar, so please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I've made in here! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Valentine's Day

With a swift kick, the detective aimed the soccer ball towards the grinning thief, who dodged it effortlessly. Creating another one, she sent it flying through the air. Yet again, KID avoided it. Pulling out his card gun, he shot a dozen at the detective's way. Shinichi ran behind a wall, protecting her from the sharp edges of the cards.

"Really meitantei-chan," She heard KID talking behind the wall, at the same time, her eyes darted down when she saw an alarm clock. The hand was three seconds away at twelve thirty.

'Crap.'

"You've got to do better than that." Before it exploded, Shinichi quickly moved to the side, saving herself from being covered head to toe with glue and glitters.

The Heisei-Holmes smirked, standing straight, as she created another soccer ball.

"Is that all you've got?" With much more effort this time, she kicked the ball towards the thief, making it fly even faster.

Both hands in his pockets, KID swiftly took a step to the side, avoiding the projectile easily. "You still haven't learned, meitantei-chan."

"I think it's just you." Said Shinichi, never losing her smirk. KID realized the ball she sent to him earlier, had bounced at the wall behind him, and was now close to making contact. There was no way to dodge it, so he shot it with his card gun. The thief noticed a presence near him, and was shocked to see that the detective had managed to get behind him so fast. He then blocked her powerful kick to his face with both of his arms as a shield, next he moved his upper body backwards to avoid a punch, as well as getting a black eye. KID looked at her all bandaged up fingers.

"You sure have gotten a lot faster, but times up." Shinichi heard a timer had set off behind her, as many ribbons tied themselves around the detective.

She tried to test the bindings when it didn't even loosened, except it tightened the more she moved so she stopped. Annoyed, she glared at him. "What the heck KID?"

The thief grinned at her dismay. "Don't you look cute now? Blue does suit you."

"I'll give you a painful kick if you don't get me out of this thing right now."

"Why? I prefer you more this way."

"KID." Shinichi warned.

"What got you so fired up tonight meitantei?"

"You really want to know?" At that moment, the very pavement they stood on began to shake, as well was the screaming were getting even closer. Shinichi made a deadpanned looked. "I was just being told to stall you."

The metal door that was used to reach the rooftop was busted open by none other than Sonoko."KID-sama!"

Behind her, was all of his fans. The moment they saw the white caped thief, they all screamed at the top of their lungs.

KID took a bow. "Thank you for coming, I hope you all had enjoyed my performance." With just that, all of the girls melted.

'Oh boy..' Thought the detective.

"KID-sama, It's Valentine's Day, and I have something for you." Said Sonoko with sparkling eyes. All of the girls started waving their chocolates to the thief, each pushing their way towards KID.

"Kaitou KID!" Nakamori came out of the door, followed by the other Kaitou KID task force.

"I will not let you get away!"

With a snap of his fingers, all of the chocolates disappeared from their hands.

KID suddenly appeared on the railing. "Thank you for your gifts, I will never forget them. Farewell, my ladies." He then jumped backwards, followed by his fans' cheers.

"Get him!" Shouted the inspector, as they make their way to the edge. A helicopter that was ridden by one of Nakamori's men, followed the thief who was flying away in a handglider.

"Damn you, KID." Nakamori gritted his teeth, he then faced the crowd. "What are you all still standing around here for? Go home!"

At that time, Shinichi has removed all of the ribbons around her.

"Hmph!" The girls started to head downstairs.

"Shinichi!" Sonoko ran to the detective's side, and patted her shoulder. "I appreciate for what you did, now KID-sama will notice me!"

'She never gives up..'

"No problem."

"See ya." Everyone left except the inspector, the KID task force, and the detective. Shinichi felt her left pocket had became heavier than it was several minutes ago, taking her hand inside, she was a bit confused when something solid hit her hand. Looking down at it, she saw the jewel in her pocket.

"Kudou Shinichi!" Shinichi saw the man walked up to her front and glared her down. "Not only you have let KID get away, you also didn't get the jewel. It would be better if you don't show up at KID's heists anymore."

"If I hadn't come along, it would be too late before someone could guess where KID's next target would be, and we both know that we're both after KID so you can't tell me not to come to his heists anymore." With every word she said, she sensed the inspector's heated glare rising.

"I'm the only one that can capture KID!" Shouted Nakamori, hands forming into fists.

"It will be a while before you do, so you'll need someone else's help. And KID didn't got away with the jewel." Although still angry, that got him confused. Shinichi took out the shiny ruby necklace and gave it him. "He put it in my pocket."

He stared at it for a second.

"Fine, you can come to his heists, but next time, leave all the work to me. We'll call you if we really need you." Nakamori glared at her one more time, before he and the rest of the KID Task force left.

With no one around, the detective hesitantly put her bandaged fingers inside her right pocket, and took it out.

'I forgot to give it to him..'

The wrapper was all white, with a silky blue ribbon tightly secured around the small square shaped box.

'What was I thinking?' She stared hard at the neatly wrapped box in her hand, demanding it to answer her questions. Her gaze then landed to her watch, it was almost one. It was also getting really late, she still had school tomorrow and three years worth of homework waiting for her back home. She wasn't looking forward to it.

"What a waste." She moved her hand to grasp the end of the ribbon, intending to open it and eat it herself. "KID wouldn't like the chocolate I made anyway."

"You made that for me?"

Shinichi felt her body went cold at the sound of KID's voice beside her. He was on top of the railing, with his knees bent in a crouched position and was facing the detective, who really wanted to leave right now.

"W-Why are you still here KID?" She placed the box back in her pocket.

The thief smiled. "I didn't plan to leave just yet."

The detective narrowed her eyes in suspicion, however, KID just continued to smile at her that made reading his expression utterly difficult.

Shinichi sighed instead. "You know what? It's getting really late and I really don't have enough strength in me to waste more time with you." It was the truth though, she had went through a lot of paperwork, cases, and other things today that left her completely exhausted. Besides, they got the jewel. All Shinichi wanted was to sleep in her bed.

The detective made her way towards the door, and didn't stop even when the phantom thief continued to talk to her. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm leaving."

"But don't you have something to give me?"

"No."

"Really? Then what about this chocolate you made for me?"

Shinichi had a feeling that the chocolate was no longer in her possession. She stopped herself from gripping the handle, placed her hand inside her pocket, and when what she felt was proven right she turned around to face the thief with wide eyes.

He was no longer in a crouched position, rather, he was standing on the pavement as he leaned back on the railing. Swiftly walking back, the detective quickly grabbed the box from a grinning KID. "It's not for you."

She didn't looked at his face as she head back towards the door.

"You're lying, I heard you meitantei-chan~."

Shinchi felt her face getting hot, still, she didn't stopped from walking. The sooner she gets home, the better. "I'm still not going to give it to you."

"Why?"

The detective opened the door, and paused. "Because, I don't know what it will taste like."

Shinichi heard the thief walk towards her, and stopped just a few feets away.

"Just give it to me, and I'll tell you." KID held out his gloved hand.

The detective was still unsure of herself. Most of her cookings were not good, this was most likely no different, she just followed the recipe from her mom's cook books.

This was a bad idea.

Hesitantly, she gave it to the thief's waiting palm.

When she saw that he was beginning to open it, nervousness washed all over her. "Save it for later."

"What's the harm of eating it now?" KID asked, as he opened the wrapper with care. He then took a bite of it.

It was a 'thank you' gift, for helping her friends in the past. As well was saving her, many times. Shinichi stayed her gaze to the side, as the silence went on, so was her nervousness.

The detective was about to leave when KID spoke. "It's not bad." She finally looked at the thief's face, to see if he was just lying, but all she saw was a genuine appreciation of a treat.

"It's very sweet, I love it."

The detective felt her face grew even hotter. It was the first time she ever baked for someone, due to always busy with school, her job as detective, and especially when she got shrunk as a kid. She never had the time to learn to cook for herself when her parents where away, or when Ran wasn't available.

KID took both of her hands. "Is it the cause for these?"

He landed a kiss on her bandaged hand. Shinichi couldn't stand it anymore. "It is."

She pulled her hands away and turned around. "See you later, KID." She began to walk away, but before she could take another step, she felt her hand being pulled back.

"One more thing, meitantei-chan."

KID turned her around and kissed her, Shinichi just stood there, dumbfounded. Several moments passed by, KID leaned back a little to speak.

"Thank you, Shinichi." Before the detective could land a kick, he jumped on the railing, and winked at her with the chocolate in his hand. Shinichi glared daggers at him, however, with a very red face it was losing their usual heat. Instead, she created a soccer ball and aimed it at him, at the same time, KID dodged it as he jumped away and left on his handglider.

Shinichi wiped her lips, when she pulled her arm away, she saw a bit of chocolate on the back of her hand. Deciding to give it a taste, she took a lick of what was left on her lips, as delicious sweetness spreaded all over tongue. Her heart skipped a beat. "Stupid thief."


End file.
